It All Began With A Hangover
by You'reMyAllTimeLow
Summary: Maximum Ride had spent the past three years of her life trying to remember where the first fourteen went. One day, all of her memory is jogged by the dashing young male that goes by the name Fang. They help each other to remember what had happened between them throughout the years and create some new, beautiful memories to add onto the old. FAX. And a little EGGY.
1. Prologue

**HEY GUIZE. New story alert. I hope you enjoy some lovely Faxness. FAX 5EVAR.**

**The main pairing in this is Fax, but you know I can't handle writing a Maximum ride fanfiction without a little Eggy… I can't guys; I just can't. *sobs* EEYOO. Anyways, Do read on.**

**Iggy: Daniella. You're forgetting something.**

**Me: Oh, heheh, right. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THESE LOVELY CHARACTERS (unfortunately, because I'd make the story line a whole hell of a lot more interesting and add lots more Eggy).**

**Iggy: I wouldn't mind being owned by you.**

**Me: I do own you. You're my bitch.**

**Iggy: I'm no one's bitch, are you kidding m—?**

**Me: BEHAVE AND LET MY READERS READ.**

**Iggy: Okay…**

**Carry on, then! I'll be seeing you all in chapter 1!11!SIXTY-NINE!31**

I'd always wondered why I couldn't remember the first 14 years of my life. For the past three years, I would sit in thought, trying my hardest to reminisce, to remember how I got to where I am. I've seen bits and pieces, flashbacks if you will. But they're always incomplete and jagged. In every flashback, there's always a handsome young man who looks around my own age. He doesn't usually make many expressions, but whenever he looked at me, something lit up in the both of us. Butterflies would stir in my stomach, a certain sparkle would flash across his eyes, and the smallest hint of a smirk would tug at the left corner of his lips. One day everything began flowing back to me.

And this is the story of how I remembered who I was.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, typically I don't like changing the roles of the characters in stories just for fanfictions… But I'm doing it this time! I felt like I really needed to write some Fax… WHAAAAA! :D That was your cue to get excited. Ah, but **_**alas!**_** The Eggy shall not cease to exist! Holy shit. Ideas just started flowing out of my brain and into my imagination. Okay, gotta write! You, read on!**

_"Oh, Ryan Gosling, of course I'll marry you!" I sputter excitedly as my beloved Ryan kneels on one knee, offering a beautiful diamond ring to me. He lifts me into the air and spins, causing my skirt to billow. I giggle uncontrollably, unable to stop. That is, until he says, "Now wake up, beautiful…wake up…"_

"MAXIMUM RIDE MARTINEZ, WAKE UP!" my younger sister, Ella, shouts in my face. I jolt forward, smashing my forehead into hers. My head instantly begins to ache from a combination of strange dreams, the head bash, and a certainly unexpected hangover. "Sorry, Shaw and I thought it would be funny if we spiked your drink last night," she begins, quietly and apologetically, but continues with a loudly unforgiving tone, "AND IT WAS WAY MORE HILARIOUS THAN WE'D EXPECTED!" Ella laughs incessantly for a good, solid minute, causing my ears to ring.

"Ella. Stop laughing, Ella. Stop laughing," I barely manage to groan out through the pain. How could I have let that happen? I _never_ let my guard down! But, amongst all of the people and loud music, my mind was not with me from the start. Crowds and loud noises make me panic, given the fact that I'm not like everyone else. Now, I know what you're thinking. _"What's so special about her? She needs to hop off her high horse."_ You see, my friends, I am not a self-absorbed, conceited bitch. The thing that separates me from everyone else is not a blessing, let me tell you; it's a curse. I don't remember a single thing from the range of infancy to three years ago, so I am not quite sure how they got here. But, I have these god damn hulking wings. Yes, I can use them to fly. In order to fly, I have thinner bones, little to no fat, and air sacs. To assist me in my avian adventures, I have sharp senses and accelerated healing abilities. One thing that's always been the worst for me, though, would have to be headaches.

A strange, painfully loud _boom_ erupts from what I expect to be the neighbors and snaps me out of daze. Soon to follow such a disturbance comes, "IGGY! GAZZY! You're both as good as dead!" The voice is somewhat raspy and sassy sounding, each word piercing my ears. Masculine laughter breaks out, one of them certainly younger than the other, but the Sass Master continues, "You'd best be buying me more makeup or I'll kick both of your asses! Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get that collection? It took me, like, forever! And, like, now all of my work is worth nothing!" I automatically tune out her babbling voice from annoyance and direct my attention back to Ella.

"Grab me a couple aspirins and a glass of orange juice with a little vodka in it and all is forgiven," I basically command her. She shrugs indifferently and does as she was commanded, leaving me to my empty room. Despite my quickly fading hangover, I leap to my feet on the window side of my bed. I shuffle groggily towards the pane of glass; light shines through it and stabs my eyes like daggers. After I allow my eyes to adjust to the sunlight, I attempt to analyze the scene before me. A dark-skinned girl with pin-straight, ebony hair has two boys in headlocks, using one arm for each.

The one under her right arm chokes out, "Oh, Nudge, this is so romantic! Do you see how close we are? And, boy, do you smell nice today!" The previously mentioned boy has golden hair that spikes up flowingly, looking as though there isn't any product whatsoever in it, and his eyes are a beautiful shade of deep blue. The girl now identified as Nudge growls at the blond, just as I do when I'm pissed off. Just as a tall, dark, and handsome young man begins to stroll into the scene, Ella rushes into my room with a glass of water and two aspirins.

I pout, wanting to continue to watch the show, but my pounding head begs me to just take the medicine first. That was kind of funny to watch. It's nice to see such a happy group of people! I'd like to get to know all of them; get a nice twist in the dry personalities around here once in a while. And that mysterious guy with the black hair looked sexy. Wait, what? Let's pretend I didn't just say that because, I mean, seriously, that was totally stupid of me to say… Okay, I'll admit it. He looked mighty fine. I don't know what's been getting into me lately. I've been acting very…_girly_. Like that dream I had last night would typically be considered a nightmare in my book. Maybe I just need to punch something. "Oh, Maxie!" And here's the perfect opportunity.

"Shaw! Stick a sock in it! I told you to stop fucking calling me Maxie!" I scold Ella's boyfriend. By the time I hop out of my bed, run down the hall, and bound down the stairs, Shaw had already begun using Ella's tongue instead of a sock. Irritated, I stomp to the kitchen and wolf down a French baguette with a growl. In an attempt to hold down my makeshift breakfast I close my eyes, only feeling my way to the stairs. I stumble a couple times but it's better than watching my younger sister's face being eaten. With your eyes closed, you really notice more of the intricate details of things. The small chips in the paint on the walls, the splinters sticking out on the wooden steps, subtle creaks in the floor boards, and the person you're running into. My eyes squeeze shut as I wait for the fall but it doesn't come. I blink a few times at the strange sight before me. The boy with black hair from earlier is holding me by my arms. _He's_ the one I ran into?

As I open my mouth, trying to say something, he cuts me off and says, "Follow me. No time to explain." This just irritates me even more. First I wake up with a hangover; then Shaw calls me Maxie again; and now someone is telling me what to do. Oh, hell no. Before I'm even able to protest, I find myself being tugged along up the stairs.

"I demand you unhand me, you…you fiend! I am Maximum Ride Martinez and I will not tolerate being man-handled by some dumbass psychopath!" I fight the iron grip of the attractively dark and mysterious young male. He has this sort of look of complete and utter determination. The boy is stronger, so I swing in for a left hook at his face. Dodged. Roundhouse kick; leg grabbed and held uncomfortably high on my thigh. It feels as if this has happened before… Just the whole mood of this situation isn't supposed to be panic and anger, but rather, excitement and happiness. Maybe a little desire, even. It's so strange though because I know that I have never seen this boy in my life. And why does he know how to fight so well? Let alone fight _me_. Glancing at his face, he's even got the slightest smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Not long after this little dance and strange flow of unrecognizable thought processes, I hear a warm and familiar voice.

"Max… Are you trying to teach Ella how to fight again? I thought we discussed the whole different body type thing!" My mom. She's calling from downstairs in the kitchen. She must've been out in the garden and hadn't made breakfast yet.

I glance from my attacker to down the stairs then back at my attacker again. "No, Mom! Ella's with Shaw! What's for breakfast?" I shout back, not caring much for the boy's hearing. I listen closely for a reply, given the fact that my mother's voice is rather hushed and soft. I loved that about her. Her voice always flows as smoothly and gently as a stream in spring. I just wish it wasn't so quiet. Well, at least my fucking awesome hearing makes it easier for me to hear her than others.

Anyways, it's not a reply that I hear, but footsteps going up the stairs. The boy and I share a quick glance, and as if that's enough to say, "Get out of here if you enjoy living life with a penis," he bolts to the nearest window, quickly slides it open, and leaps out. I gasp and rush to the sill, my eyes darting around to try and find the boy until I think of one last place to check. And it wasn't on the ground. I look up into the sky to find a large, lanky but graceful human-avian boy calmly floating in mid-air and keeping a close eye on every move I make. Part of me wants him to go find some other bird kid to creep on that isn't me. Another part wants me to grab him and rip his clothes off. Something tells me that's not usually two impulses that go hand-in-hand.

"Oh, Maximum! If you wanted to go for a fly, you should have just told me then gone outside! Look at all the things your wings tipped over," Dr. Martinez (that's my mommy) scolds me. I hadn't even noticed I'd extended my wings until then. I guess dire situations cause my wings to jolt or something.

"Sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to knock anything over. Any who, what's for breakfast?" I know I just had some bread, but…I have a massive appetite for a teenage girl of my size.

"Some nice young man who just moved in next door is going to make it for us! He said it's a surprise. Isn't this exciting?" My mother was ecstatic about having someone do the daily morning work for her, but the phrases "next door" and "nice young man" did not fit together well for me at that moment in time. I slowly contract my wings back and tuck them back into my shirt, inconspicuously slinking my way behind Mom and out the door. "Maximum! You know I can see you!" And with that, I slide down the banister so that I could avoid the conversation. Well, at least Shaw and Ella are only cuddling now and watching TV instead of sucking each other's tonsils out. Their relationship disgusts me.

The too-young couple also listens as Dr. Martinez calls for us to go outside and greet the neighbors. I cringe at the thought of facing tall, dark and handsome again. So instead, I rush to the laundry room to assemble an outfit. This process typically consists of grabbing my favorite pair of red denim shorts, a bra, and a simple tee. And that's exactly how it goes this morning! I pick out a plain white t-shirt for my top and slip it on as I make a bee line for the back door. My hair is growing a bit long, which is such a pain, so I style it into a messy, blond-streaked braid. Easy and to the point. That's how I like it. Time for take-off.

That is, I would have been taking off by now if a little girl with big blue eyes that match the other, male, blond kid's hadn't wrapped her arms around me. "Max! I thought I'd never see you again!" she squeals excitedly. Her arms relax and she backs up, tears now pouring from her eyes. Thank god she finally let go. I hate being touched. But why does she look so upset and terrified? "Because you don't remember me! Or any of us! Why? I guess Jeb really was right…" Can she read my mind? _Yes, I can. And I can get into it. I'll let the rest of the flock find out on their own that you don't remember a thing._ SHE WAS JUST INSIDE MY MIND; WHAT THE HELL? I shake this strange situation out of my head and finally muster up enough courage to walk to the front yard with the little girl. She grabs my hand, saying, "I'm Angel. You basically raised me like I was your own child. And you're not going to remember any of us."

**A/N: Ouch, Maxie. That's not nice. :c MAX MAKES LITTLE GIRLS CRY.**

**Max: *punches Daniella***

**I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry I'msorry! Anyways, sorry again for posting so lamely. ;A; I love anyone who sticks around to read my stories. It's just personal issues. Trying to find a reason to stay alive really exhausts you, let me tell you! That was kind of a TMI moment. LOL OH WELL YOLO. If you care enough, go ahead and PM me about why I post so late. I honestly won't judge you if you don't, as long as you don't anonymously tell me to kill myself. Okay, well, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and I would absolutely adore it if you fabulous readers would leave a review! Yay FAX! FAX FOREVER. GO FUCK YOURSELF, DYLAN!**

**Until next time,**

**TTFN, my beautiful readers. You're all gorgeous.**


End file.
